Love?
by catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: A oneshot. This really doesn't belong in a category it's just something that came in to my head, so it really doesn't have a summary. It has most of my OC/ henchmen. They will show up more sometime soon


**Seven is a lucky number for love in some places. Seven is a big number through out the zones, because of the twenty-six big letters. Being one of the seven chosen elements for one of the twenty six is extremely lucky. Unless you are in the first letter, 'A'. At the very moment a meeting between the Seven chosen ones is going one. The Seven are all red heads. Six girls, one boy. Four girls and the boy with short hair, one of the other two with extremely long hair and the other with medium long hair. They sit at a round table discussing problems of their selected zones to watch over. The leader of the group gets up and tells the others she will be back in five minutes. **

"**So, what should we do awhile Miss Hamilton is gone?" the one with extremely long hair asks the others.**

"**Leadaway! She will be back sooner than we think," one of the short hair girls yells at the one called Leadaway.**

"**Miss Uzumaki calm down. How's Deidara?" Leadaway says changing the subject.**

"**He's fine. How is Blastburn?"**

"**Good. He is so cute in his human form."**

"**Oh? I will have to see him in it sometime."**

"**I don't understand Miss Uzumaki, Leadaway," one of the other short hair girls says.**

"**Oh that's right Uzu, you haven't seen Leadaway's true form. Just as she hasn't seen yours," Uzumaki replies to Uzu. Uzu and Leadaway are different from the others. Uzu is an alien being called a Keroian from the plant Keron. And Leadaway was a warrior cat of Tree clan but is now a warrior of the new Thunder clan. They both figure a way to have human looking bodies. Uzu made hers along with her platoon bodies as well. Leadaway transform as so do some of the other warrior cats.**

"**Oh," Uzu sighs out , "I bet Dororo's body is cuter than your boyfriend, mate thing." Dororo is another Keroian and is in Uzu's platoon and her boyfriend. **

"**NO HE IS NOT," Leadaway screams at Uzu.**

"**YOU TWO BOTH KNOW THAT YOUR TWO BOYS ARE NO MATCH FOR DEIDARA'S SEXINESS," Uzumaki screams at both of them flailing her arms.**

"**Will you three guys calm down," the last red head girl with short hair called out.**

"**Sorry Neko," all three said at once.**

"**It's fine and all but your giving Utta a headache," Neko told them. The boy who was Alex Utta was indeed confuse with all this girl talk/screaming going around him.**

"**Miss Neko, do you love anybody?" Uzu ask Neko.**

"**No work before love and family," Neko replied to Uzu. Neko was a Hylian sorceress and the older sister to one of the four swords heroes, Red. She was always running her magic shop or teaching her apprentice. It always look like she had no time to find someone to love, Hamilton thinks she did that on purpose.**

"**Then how about you Mister Utta, do you have anybody you love?"**

"**What is **_**Love?**_**" the red head boy ask. They(most of them likely the ones who were in love) gasp.**

"**Utta, Love is just like hate but it is happy," the girl with medium long red hair said not even looking at him but her lap instead.**

"**Oh, grazie acqua," Utta thanked the girl in Italian.**

"**What are you doing Bringinton?" Uzumaki ask the girl. The girl look up responding to her last name.**

"**I'm working on something," Bringinton replied.**

"**SHOW IT TO US," the girls screamed. Bringinton hold up some type of eyewear to them.**

"**It wont hypnotizes us in to obeying you again, will it?" Uzumaki ask.**

"**No it wont. It shows the level of basic feeling of a living organism," Bringinton replied to Uzumaki. Bringinton is know to hate Hamilton for things that she has done in Neko's zone and for being ignored by the others. Her way of fixing that was take over as many zones she could before they stopped her.**

"**Okay Miss Bringinton you are the last one I have to ask," Uzu reported to the red heads.**

"**Aww I'm not important enough to be ask if I love anyboy," a voice said that belong to the leader of the group, Alexandra Hamilton.**

"**Miss Hamilton! Has it been five minutes already?"**

"**Actually I was standing behind the door for awhile so I really don't know. Sorry."**

**Love is strange and so is the number of seven.**

"**Hamilton you don't love. You fanatics," Uzumaki huff crossing her arms.**

"**SHUT UP UZUMAKI"**

"**Ohh. Anger level is up by three percent," Bringinton awed**

"**What?"**

"**My device."**

"**Oh right…I can too love anyboy,"**

"**You really can't because your level is about ten to five percent."**

**Everybody was silent for awhile. **

"**How is that possible? I have love," Hamilton mummer.**

"**It's because of your hatred level is too high and so is your sadness level."**

**Hamilton just stood there in front of her chair. She look like she was going to cry. She pulled her head up to the table and looked at the mallet that was hers. She grabbed it, channeled some of her dark element powers in to it to make it become huge and than…**

**WHAM**

**She hit the table and broke it.**

"**This meeting is over for some of y'all just want to talk about unrelated topics," she told them and turned around and headed for the mirror that was on the wall, "MIRROR DOOR UNLOCK TO ZONE FIVE."**

**The mirror glowed as Hamilton said this and she just fell through. The others where silent for a long time, not knowing what to do.**

**Seven is a mysterious number for love and for the Big Letter elements. Seven Elements including the four basic, fire, water, air, and wind, with three random sub-elements. The Big A sub-elements are light, darkness and cursed hope. Most would think those three would get along so well because their elements are related in many ways but, they don't. All the elements for The Big A were not on a friend relationship with each other. And the biggest problem was they also followed the Deadly Seven Sins with their personalities. Seven is a deadly number for luck and love. **

**Yep a long oneshot just for y'all and now here are the elements of The Big A: (listed in order found)  
****Darkness- Alexandra Hamilton  
****Fire- Alexandra Uzumaki  
****Earth- Leadaway  
****Water- Alexandra Bringinton  
****Air- Uzu  
****Light- Alex Utta  
****Cured Hope- A. Neko**

**So this was fun to write and all and the grammar problems are suppose to be there because that's how they talk. Um I can't think of anything else um…everyone except Dororo, Deidara and Red are mine because they work for me. **


End file.
